Talk:Spirit
Leaf, Neri, and Ciela :I've not played the game myself as I don't have a DS, but I'd guess these three have some overarching group title like "Spirits of Awesomeness" or something. Even if the title is just "Spirits" or "Three Spirits" or something, they probably deserve their own page just like sages/light spirits/spiritual stones etc..--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::We could make a group page, but not named "Spirits (Phantom Hourglass)". Simply "Spirits" would work. Also "Three Spirits" could work as well; they are referenced as that at least three times in PH. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about this, but this is the kind of thing we should probably come to a conclusion on. So bumping it to see if anyone else has any thoughts. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :*Jedi Mind Trick* "Spirits" will do fine. --AuronKaizer ' 23:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::If "Spirits" is what they are usually referred to as, go for it. I didn't see "Three Spirits" in the text dump but I could only find a PAL one anyway so I really have no idea. Also, we can bump topics like that? I think that is totally needed in some cases where something was overlooked or whatever and was never concluded, but I was told bumping was a bad idea. Ironically, I'm 90% sure this very statement is going to be one of those things that is not responded to... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think just "Spirits" would work since the Spirits of good are refered to as the Spirits throughout pretty much all of Spirit Tracks, (at least in my version). My vote is on "Three Spirits" Oni Link 10:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :You really shouldn't bump things. It is just frowned upon. If a discussion dies and you find it important, you can try it. If know one has comments the second go around, you probably should give it a rest. This one however, had disambigs linked from said pages and now that they aren't there, they should probably be replaced. As for the name, that's actually a good point Oni. It might be less confusing, similar to "Seven Sages". And yes, the term three spirits is used at least four times in the US version text dump. I checked for spill overs onto the next line, and couldn't really find more than four. So it is used. I don't know what is best for here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Nobody really seems opposed to this and it should probably be done so if no one else does it before then I'll make it tomorrow night. Oni Link 22:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should just hold a vote for the name: "Spirits" or "Three Spirits". Both names are used in-game. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Upon further deliberation, "Spirits" might make things a little more tricky than it's worth, so my vote's for "Three Spirits". It's hardly even conjectural... in the technical sense. --AuronKaizer ' 22:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd vote for "Three Spirits". Too many other spirits to confuse them with otherwise.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, well I'll concur too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC)